


time and hearts will wear us thin

by anikasaotome



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Engagement, F/M, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Pining, Sex, Star-crossed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikasaotome/pseuds/anikasaotome
Summary: Mężczyzna pod nią nie miał imienia, albo po prostu Zoi nie zależało na tyle aby je zapamiętać.Minęło sporo czasu odkąd wzięła sobie kochanka, choćby tylko na jedną noc. Pomiędzy jej obowiązkami jako Generał, nauczycielka i pogromczyni bestii Króla nie znajdowała czasu na nic innego. Zarówno jej dni, jak i noce były zajęte.Jednakże wszystko się zmieniło, odkąd powrócili z krainy Świętych.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	time and hearts will wear us thin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time And Hearts Will Wear Us Thin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742470) by [thelordofstarsanddreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordofstarsanddreams/pseuds/thelordofstarsanddreams). 



> Napisane po "Królu z bliznami" ale przed wydaniem "Rządów wilków" oraz przed pojawieniem się serialu Netflixa.
> 
> Nikolai jest zaręczony z księżniczką Ehri Kir-Taban. Zoya próbuje zapomnieć.

Mężczyzna pod nią nie miał imienia, albo po prostu Zoi nie zależało na tyle aby je zapamiętać.

Minęło sporo czasu odkąd wzięła sobie kochanka, choćby tylko na jedną noc. Pomiędzy jej obowiązkami jako Generał, nauczycielka i pogromczyni bestii Króla nie znajdowała czasu na nic innego. Zarówno jej dni, jak i noce były zajęte.

Jednakże wszystko się zmieniło, odkąd powrócili z krainy Świętych.

Demon Nikolaia na razie się wycofał, a o zaręczynach z księżniczką z Shu mówiło się w każdym kraju, było więc konieczne aby Zoya oddaliła się od młodego Króla. Ich stara, stabilna rutyna znikała krok po kroku.

Po dwóch tygodniach w łańcuchach, bez usypiającego toniku Genyi, stało się jasne, że bestia nie zamierza się pojawić. Nikolai więc nie potrzebował już kajdan, a to oznaczało, że nie potrzebował także aby Zoya zamykała go na noc i uwalniała o świcie.

Król jadał śniadania ze swoją nową narzeczoną, odbywał rady i zebrania z odwiedzającymi go delegatami, chwalił się swoją wkrótce-Królową na niezliczonych balach i robił wszystko czego oczekiwało się od władcy, a nawet i więcej.

Nie jedli już śniadań razem. Ich spotkania były rzadkie i przelotne, często w obecności reszty Triumwiratu albo rady. Zoya występowała na nich jako szanowany Generał. Pierwszy Oficer. Obrończyni zarówno Nikolaia, jak i Ravki.

_Jakże pragniesz tego co twoje._

Głos Jurisa był często niepożądany. Niski pomruk z tyłu głowy, zalewający ją prawdami, których nie chciała przyjąć.

_Nikolai należy do Ravki. Jest moim Królem. Nie pragnę niczego poza stabilnością jego rządów._

Jak wiele razy szeptała te słowa w głowie, mając nadzieję, że uwierzy w to kłamstwo, jeśli będzie je powtarzała wystarczająco długo? Nie łagodziło to skrętu jej żołądka kiedy Księżniczka Shu brała Nikolaia za rękę, albo kiedy on oferował jej ten porażający uśmiech, emitując urok i piękno dla którego szlachcianki zaryzykowałyby utonięciem.

Zazdrość. Tęsknota. To pasowało do naiwnych dziewcząt. A Zoya Nazyalensky nie jest kimś kto umiera z tęsknoty.

Kolejny tydzień przyniósł kolejny bal.

Genya była w swoim żywiole, każda gala okazalsza niż poprzednia. Chociaż, znając jej przyjaciółkę, organizacja tych wydarzeń była miłą odskocznią. Pozawalało jej to skupić się na czymś, nad czym miała kontrolę. Odwrócić uwagę od straty Isaaka i obecności potwora ukrytego głęboko w pałacu.

Powrót Zmrocza pozostawał sekretem. I będzie tak dopóki nie znajdą sposobu, jak uwolnić Nikolaia od zalegającej w nim ciemności. Kiedy tylko ten mrok zostanie wygnany, Zoya odnajdzie wielką przyjemność w zabiciu swojego byłego mentora.

Ostateczny cios należał do niej.

Bal został wydany na cześć Pierwszej i Drugiej Armii. Noc dla wyższych rangą żołnierzy i dowódców, aby mogli chwilę odpocząć i poznać swoją nową Królową. Grisze i otkazat’sya wymieszani ze sobą, coś na co nalegał Nikolai. To był symbol jego panowania, tak było od zawsze. Zjednoczenie Pierwszej i Drugiej Armii.

„Pozwólmy im zobaczyć, że po kilku szklaneczkach kvasu wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami” król powiedział do Triumwiratu, kiedy przedstawił im plany na popołudnie.

Taka logika zawsze była irytująca.

Jak zwykle Zoya trzymała się na skraju wielkiej sali balowej, jej twarz była jak piękna rzeźba z twardego kamienia, szafirowe oczy bacznie obserwowały zgromadzonych. Ciekawskie spojrzenia były posyłane w jej stronę, szepty mówione pod nosem, pomieszanie podziwu i grozy. Dla Szkwalniczki to nic nowego. Przez większość swojego życia zdawała sobie sprawę, że ludzie jedocześnie jej pożądają i się jej boją.

Ale nie zasługiwali na jej uwagę.

Nikolai stał w towarzystwie kilku żołnierzy, niektórych z nich rozpoznawała jako tych, którzy służyli z nim w armii. Toyla trzymał się o krok za nim, ogromnego mężczyznę z Shu ciężko było przegapić, kiedy czuwał nad władcą i zadowoloną Księżniczką Ehri Kir-Taban u jego ramienia.

Nazwał to politycznym sojuszem. Właśnie do tego Zoya nakłaniała go od wielu miesięcy. Dlaczego więc pozostawiało to tak gorzki posmak w jej ustach?

_Popioły miłości, z której za późno zdałaś sobie sprawę._

Pomruk smoka sprawił, że jej piękna twarz jeszcze bardziej się zatroskała, oczy błysnęły srebrem tylko na moment, zanim powrócił ich uderzający błękit. Oderwała wzrok od złotowłosego Korsarza i jego uroczej, przyszłej panny młodej.

„Generał Nazyalensky?”

Głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Męski. Naznaczony szacunkiem i niepewnością. Odwracając się, znalazła się w obecności młodego sierżanta. Ledwo rozpoznała go jako kogoś z Pierwszej Armii. Ciemne włosy, zielone oczy, silnie zarysowana linia szczęki i wąskie usta. Przedstawił się jej. Zoya nie słuchała. Nie zależało jej.

„Mów”.

„Czy ze mną zatańczysz?”

Zaskoczenie z pewnością malowało się na jej twarzy, uniosła idealnie wyprofilowaną brew, odpierając to niezłomne spojrzenie. Mężczyzna był pijany, głupi albo jedno i drugie. Nikt nigdy do niej nie podchodził, a co dopiero otkazat’sya tak znacząco niższy stopniem od niej.

Zoya nie mogła nie podziwiać jego odwagi.

„Nie”, to była jedyna odpowiedź jaką dla niego miała. Dla każdego kto chciałby zakręcić nią po pokoju, jak lalką na pardzie. Pozostawi ten wątpliwy honor dla narzeczonej Króla.

Jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na wspomnianą parę, kiedy mężczyzna przed nią prychnął i zaczął się żegnać. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się tak szybkiego odrzucenia. Palce Nikolaia spoczywały teraz na plecach Ehri, śmiech przetaczał się po kręgu w którym stali. Tak, sojusz który zawarli był polityczny ale być może wykiełkuje z niego coś więcej. Nikolai potrafił sprawiać, aby ludzie go pokochali. Nawet niechętna księżniczka Shu, która początkowo planowała go zamordować. 

„Wrócę do moich kwater w ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut”.

Żołnierz zatrzymał się i odwrócił napotykając jej zimne, błękitne jak ocean spojrzenie. Zoya ledwie skinęła głową w kierunku drzwi, jej intencje jasne. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy robiła coś takiego ale z pewnością minęło już trochę czasu. Nie było w tym ciepła. Nie było tu nieśmiałej i rumieniącej się panny, która miała nadzieję odnaleźć uczucie i miłość w ramionach mężczyzny.

Zoya wiedziała czego chce. Czego potrzebuje.

Kiedy w końcu opuściła salę balową, żołnierz czekał w korytarzu,. Powiedziała Genyi, że musi się wcześniej położyć. Kobieta jej nie uwierzyła ale też nie naciskała. Jak posłuszny szczeniaczek, otkazat’sya podążył za nią cicho, do jej komnat, tych samych które kiedyś należały do Zmrocza. Och, jakże on szydził kiedy dowiedział się, że zamieszkała w jego prywatnych kwaterach. To było bez znaczenia, że zostały odnowione. Zmrocz uważał to za zabawne i nie omieszkał z tego kpić.

Nikt nie widział jak zabierała mężczyznę do swoich pokoi, tylko strażnicy, którzy nie będą o tym wspominać, chyba, że chcą paść ofiarą jej gniewu.

Burzowa Wiedźma nie pragnęła delikatności. W tym tańcu nie było miejsca dla subtelnych pocałunków i pieszczotliwych dotyków. W zasadzie to, Zoya nie pozwalała mu pocałować się w usta. Bez względu na to jakby zachęcające nie były, pełne i poczerwienione przez formowanie Genyi, Zoya przypominała żołnierzowi gdzie jest jego miejsce. O tym, że na nią nie zasługiwał.

Pozbyli się ubrań i zapadli w miękką rozległość jej łoża.

Mężczyzna był dobrze zbudowany, prawdziwy żołnierz. Twarde mięśnie i szorstka skóra, dłonie które znają wojnę i broń. Jego palce błądziły po jej figurze, wzdłuż bioder i piersi, traktował jej ciało jak świątynię, w pobliżu której nie mógł uwierzyć, że pozwolono mu się znajdować.

To nie wystarczało.

Ryk w jej głowie był głośniejszy, krzyczał, domagał się.

_Daj mi więcej._

_Spraw abym zapomniała._

Zoya przewróciła go na plecy, siadając okrakiem na jego biodrach, kiedy przyjęła go do swojego ciała. Twardego i ciężkiego w jej wnętrzu. Palce zaciśnięte na drewnianej ramie u szczytu łózka, pozwoliły jej uzyskać odpowiednią pozycję aby go ujeżdżać, głębiej, szybciej.

Żadne kwilenie ani miękkie jęki jej się nie wymknęły, nawet kiedy żołnierz charczał i wił się pod nią.

„Pieprz mnie”, syknęła zjadliwie i nakazująco.

Niepewność promieniowała od bezimiennego mężczyzny, dłonie na jej biodrach nadal były delikatne, jakby była letnią brzoskwinią, którą można posiniaczyć. Ale ona nie była słodka ani delikatna. Była burzą z piorunami. Była ogniem. Była ostateczną rozrachubą.

„Nie jestem kruchą lalką, otkazat’sya”, to słowo wywołało w nim jakąś reakcję. Zoya zauważyła jak coś rozgorzało w jego oczach, zacisnął ręce na jej udach. Dobrze. Jeśli okrucieństwo, to jedyny sposób aby dostała od niego to czego chciała, to niech tak będzie. „Pieprz mnie jakbyś był coś wart”.

Niewielki pomruk od jej kochanka przetoczył się jej po kręgosłupie i w mgnieniu oka znalazła się na plecach. Jego usta przywarły do jej szyi, zęby zawłaszczyły bladą skórę, palce wbiły się w jej udo na tyle mocno, aby pozostawić siniaki.

_Więcej. Więcej. Spraw abym zapomniała._

Przeciągnęła paznokciami w dół po jego plecach, wbijając je w jędrną skórę na tyłku, wywołując tym samym mocniejszy napór jego bioder.

Koniec końców, nie było to nic wstrząsającego.

Zoya wsunęła własną rękę pomiędzy nich, odnajdując ten zlepek nerwów i doprowadziła się do szczytowania. Przez kilka chwil nie było nic. Nic, tylko przyjemność. Błoga pustka.

Wysunęła go z siebie i dokończyła ręką, pozwalając mu rozlać nasienie na jej skórze.

Rozczarowanie już zaczęło się do niej podkradać. To nigdy nie trwało długo. Te sekundy kiedy jej myśli były puste i ciało przejmowało kontrolę.

_Zoya z utraconego miasta. Zoya zapomniana. Zoya samotna._

Żołnierz ciężko dyszał w jej szyję. Pustka ustąpiła irytacji, kiedy go od siebie odepchnęła. Spełnił swoje zadanie. 

Zsunęła się z łózka, na lekko niestabilnych nogach, pozwoliła sobie na chwilę aby się umyć, założyła miękki szlafrok, zawiązała go w talii i zwróciła się do niego. „Ubieraj się i wynoś się”, powiedziała to takim tonem jakby zbywała ucznia, który niepotrzebnie zmarnował jej czas.

Mężczyzna właśnie wciągał buty, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, spodziewała się zobaczyć po drugiej stronie Genyę, a nie Nikolaia.

Król stał przed nią w całej swojej wspaniałości, wyczekujący wyraz na jego wyrzeźbionej twarzy. „Genya powiedziała, że nie czujesz się dobrze”.

To było do niej podobne. Zawsze potrzebowała jakiejś wymówki.

„Nic mi nie jest”, Zoya mruknęła lekceważąco, zauważając jak wpatruje się w nią ze znużeniem, swoimi piwnymi oczami. Czarne lekko zmierzwione włosy, sińce wykwitające na jej szyi. Usłyszała za sobą szelest marynarki i kroki.

„Moi soverennyi”, lekki szok w głosie żołnierza był ewidentny i Szkwalniczka musiała się powstrzymywać, aby nie przewrócić oczami, odsunęła się i otwarła drzwi odrobinę szerzej, odmawiając spojrzenia Nikolaiowi w oczy, nawet wtedy kiedy dodał dwa do dwóch.

„Andrei”, oczywiście, to takie do niego podobne, żeby znać imię mężczyzny, które ona zapominała, na długo przed tym zanim zaciągnęła go do łózka.

„Wynoś się”, warknęła, a jej głos był cięty jak trzask bicza. Młody mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, pokłonił się do połowy i uciekł z pokoju. Teraz Zoya spojrzała na swojego Króla. „Co?”

„Nigdy nie sądziłem, że masz smaka na żołnierzy otkazat’sya”.

„Bywają użyteczni”.

Dostrzegła błysk czegoś w tych jego piwnych oczach. Czy to była uraza? Złość? Nie miała pewności. Wiedziała tylko, że teraz ciężej o nim zapomnieć, kiedy pojawił się w progu jej pokoju.

„Zoya –„

„Nie powinieneś tu być. Bal ciągle trwa i ludzie będą kwestionowali dokąd poszedłeś. Szczególnie jeśli dowiedzą się, że jesteś tutaj. I nie chciałabym zdenerwować twojej narzeczonej”, gorycz w jej tonie była niezaprzeczalna. Te słowa były o wiele bardziej okrutne, niż kiedykolwiek zamierzała. Plotkowali o nich, że byli kochankami w przeszłości, wtedy kiedy próbowali uporać się z jego mroczną stroną, a gwarny dwór uwielbiał plotki, które wiązały się z romansem. Nawet jeśli nie był prawdziwy.

„Oczywiście, chciałem się tylko upewnić, że dobrze się czujesz”, wahanie. Zoya czuła jak tym emanował. Ale dlaczego?

„Lepiej niż dobrze”, zmusiła się aby jej głos brzmiał na zadowolony, fałszywe słowa w parze z piękną twarzą. Chciała go zranić, chciała wywołać jakąś reakcję.

_Pokaz mi, że ci zależy._

_Pokaż mi, że mnie chcesz._

_Proszę._

Nikolai jedynie się uśmiechnął. Tym szerokim, chłopięcym uśmiechem. „Cóż, postaraj się nie straszyć zbytnio żołnierzy, moja droga Zoyu, potrzebujemy ich zdolnych do marszu” ton jego głosu był lekki i zabawny ale ona nie odpowiedziała tym samym. Ból w klatce piersiowej znowu zaczął ją drapać. Surowy i krwawiący. Rana, której nie potrafiła wyleczyć.

„Tak, Wasza Wysokość”, otuliła się mocniej szlafrokiem, jedna ręka powędrowała do drzwi. „Dobranoc”, jeśli Nikolai chciał ją powstrzymać, to tego nie zauważyła. Zamknęła drzwi i je zakluczyła z przeciągłym trzaskiem.

A on otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, żeby ją powstrzymać, żeby wyciągnąć do niej rękę. Ale drzwi zostały zamknięte, a Zoya wyraziła się jasno. Jednak Nikolai nie mógł się zmusić aby się ruszyć. Pozostał więc przed jej drzwiami kilka sekund dłużej. Palcami dotknął ciężkiego drewna, wzdychając. „Dobranoc Zoyu”.

Jakąkolwiek pustkę Szkwlaniczka nie przegoniła ze swojego łoża, dzięki towarzystwu żołnierza, to wróciła ona jak fala. Powalająca. Przerażająca. Nieskończony krater, który teraz przebiegał obok jej żalu. Odwieczny i dławiący.

_Mała Wiedźmo, jego możesz okłamywać, ale nie możesz okłamywać siebie._

„Zamknij się”, Zoya warknęła w mrok pokoju, padając na łóżko, czując ucisk w gardle i zdradliwe ukłucie łez w oczach. Nie będzie płakała dla żadnego mężczyzny. Bez względu na to, czy to Król, czy nie.

_Nie potrafisz sprawić, aby cię pokochali._

_Nie potrafisz sprawić, aby on cię pokochał._

Grisza, której uroda potrafi wywoływać wojny. Wiedźma dla której mężczyźni odrzucają swoje życia. Oddychające, bezcenne dzieło sztuki.

Pożądana. Czczona.

Sama.

Pozostawiona z bolącym sercem, zatruta miłością, której nigdy nie może mieć.


End file.
